


Even a Miracle Needs a Hand [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Cookies, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Even a Miracle Needs a Hand" by victoria_p.</p><p>"When Darcy takes Clint home for the holidays as her fake boyfriend, he charms his way into the family, and into her <strike>pants</strike> heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a Miracle Needs a Hand [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Even a Miracle Needs a Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301022) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Length: 1:04:34  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/even%20a%20miracle%20needs%20a%20hand.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So....I recorded this like, 3 years ago? Started editing AND HATED IT. And then I didn't look at it again until tonight, whereupon I decided that it wasn't as awful as I was remembering. I mean, I could _definitely_ do this better now, but it's spent long enough gathering dust on my hard drive. MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!!


End file.
